


【授權翻譯】Subliminal 潛意識

by AnnSnape



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Footnotes, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, fun with formatting, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnSnape/pseuds/AnnSnape
Summary: 就像他在用一把裝滿子彈的槍四處散射一樣。
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 2





	【授權翻譯】Subliminal 潛意識

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Subliminal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/168662) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



> 真・夏洛克視角
> 
> 閲讀指南：作者本身的注釋（沒有被[]的）必須與原文一起閲讀，點擊一下即可查看，末尾會有回來的按鈕。不要像我一樣白白浪費了第一次美好的閲讀體驗QAQ
> 
> 一切都不屬於我
> 
> ——
> 
> 授權：

這個男人在惡劣的天氣下到達。赫德森太太把他帶了上來，「福爾摩斯（演説課）先生？」他問，在門口站著（腰背挺直）。夏洛克誇張地從他的黑莓抬眼，但沒有動。這個男人（藍眼睛）戴著一副昂貴的（芬迪；郵遞區號SW1X[1]；彼得・瓊斯百貨[2]、大衛・梅洛爾廚具店[3]、皇家宮廷劇院；時裝設計；髮型師；廣告業？）眼鏡和（袖口至少整理了兩次），身穿一件二手的（那， _不是_ 廣告業）設計師西裝。他的鞋（ _非常_ 有趣）非常劣質，而且肩上背著一個郵差包。他清了清喉嚨（一名店員，也許，待在櫃檯 _後_ 的），一滴（地鐵，沒有雨傘，雨衣被赫德森太太放在樓下了）雨水在他的髮線蜿蜒而下（但 _不是_ 從那個包裡拿出來的），明顯在等待被邀請進去。在廚房裡，約翰1從他的報紙抬起頭，放下了他盛著茶的馬克杯。（SW1X+昂貴的眼鏡-廉價的鞋+演說課=皇家宮廷劇院）。夏洛克嘆氣，（焦慮，願意多給錢，需要斟酌）把黑莓放回他的口袋中，慢慢站了起來。

男人馬上上前，伸出手（沒有戒指，沒有手錶，指甲沒有修剪，嘖），臉上（那麼， _不是_ 演員）放鬆許多。「真的非常感謝你願意見我。」

夏洛克（我還沒見你 _多久_ ；還沒有）機械式地微笑。「不客氣。」他說2。「我的同事。」他提高聲量說，漫不經心地指著約翰。「約翰・華生醫生。」約翰尷尬地站了起來3微笑。他來到客廳，然後這人轉身（噢，非常有趣）和他握手，郵差包稍向前搖。

「一杯茶？」約翰以他平常、無聊的良好禮儀問。「或者也許，」（約翰雙眼變得銳利）「一些更烈的？」（他看到了一些東西：那是什——？頭髮、眼鏡、耳洞、恤衫、領帶——噢，多豐富的資料，單單在那個結上！——恤衫：商標、鈕扣、袖口——）但約翰仍然在說話。「放鬆一下。」他提議，帶著一個短暫而理解的微笑。

夏洛克在約翰走到餐具櫃把一些威士忌倒進一個玻璃酒杯內時呼出一口氣，交叉手臂（對，好吧；瞳孔收縮，嘴角有張力線[4]，肩膀有輕微的肌肉節結[5]；跟小孩玩耍；小孩是原因；感情主義！）。「請坐。」夏洛克說，沉回他的單人沙發內。男人放下他的包並坐到對面，感激地接過約翰手上的威士忌，約翰隨意地4靠到桌子上。

「所以：馬卡姆先生，」夏洛克說，手一揮。「跟我介紹一下你自己。除了你今年二十八歲，是一名劇作家，謝菲爾德人氏，但現在在攝政公園附近居住，在皇家宮廷劇院擔任駐院作家[6]一年，在嘗試吃素，然後有一個叫，呃，瑞秋的女友外，我對你一無所知。為什麼會有人偷你的筆記本電腦？」

A（艾倫？亞歷克斯？不重要） ・馬卡姆先生令人滿意地張大嘴巴。夏洛克瞥了約翰5一眼，而他與他的目光相遇後幾不可見地點了點頭，勾起了一邊嘴角。馬卡姆彎腰把包拉起來放到膝蓋上，動作自然流暢得像條件反射。「我不是在嘗試，」他無力地說。「畜牧業極大的破壞性——」

夏洛克無視了他。「你的筆記本電腦裡有什麼？」他詢問。

馬卡姆緊緊地在胸前抱住他的包。「我的新劇本。」

夏洛克揮了揮手。「還有？」

「 _沒_ 有了！」馬卡姆看起來被冒犯了。「而且，有人為了它想要 _殺死_ 我！」

「可能性不大。」夏洛克回應。

「兩次。」馬卡姆堅持，而謀殺，即使是意圖謀殺，當然，常常都很有趣。他側了側頭（鞋上的刮痕；右邊手肘的油跡）想。他認為馬卡姆的故事，即使難以置信，也並非不可能。

「好吧，繼續。」夏洛克頭倚後，盯著天花板上的一道很淡的裂痕（第297道）。他手指形成一個尖塔。「告訴我你的原稿為什麼值得一場謀殺。」

「這個，」馬卡姆嚇了一跳。「這個故事是關於一個在炸魚薯條店工作的女孩在——」

「我收回這個問題。」夏洛克坐直，約翰6偷偷地溜出房間了。他沒有停頓。「這是根據真實故事改篇的嗎？自傳、有報導價值的故事——？」

「不。」

「——改篇自一宗本地性醜聞，也許？敲詐、勒索、政治失誤？」

「不，」馬卡姆重複，挫敗地。「那是關於一個溫暖、充滿生氣的社區的 _後工業衰落_ ，被 _系統性濫用_ 和 _低度投資_ 破壞，由一個外星人和遙遠的……」在這裡夏洛克停止聆聽了。（如果污跡是真的，今天馬卡姆第二次差點被人殺死，而第一次也最多不過是三天前，從天氣和這雙糟糕的鞋的狀況看。他想是上星期六，大概在馬卡姆和瑞秋出外用餐慶祝他們的三週年紀念後。他們花費了太多時間在晚餐上，而畜牧業先生點了魚，毫無疑問是可持續海鮮。他從蒂凡尼買了一份禮物給她，她從澳洲小野人那裡買了一個iPhone手機殼給他；他想結婚；她，明顯地，不想。仍然，沒有任何證據證明瑞秋真的想殺死他，雖然她很有嫌疑，比起……）「……我的寫作小組的一位成員，」馬卡姆堅持。「沃里克，舉例來說，會為了得到這麼好的劇本 _殺死_ 我。他已經做了約翰・梅傑[6]的詩體戲劇太久了。」

這個白痴！「能不能 _請_ 你——」但等一下，等一下，等一下，就在 _這裡_ ，他已經 _找到_ 了。雖然他還不知道那 _是_ 什麼，但它已經飛過了，碰到了他的拉發線並讓他的神經線歌唱。突然他 _必須動起來_ （ _刮痕；油跡；牛津結；糟糕的鞋；可持續魚類_ ）然後他飛快地站了起來（ _週年紀念；蒂凡尼；iPhone；澳洲小野人；求婚_ ）用指尖按著太陽穴。（ _沃里克；詩體戲劇；約翰・梅傑_ ——等一下，回去。回去）他慢起來，停下，用雙眼盯著虛無。（蒂凡尼。一個小巧的銀環從馬卡姆的郵差包的拉鍊露了出來：T&Co。經過糟糕的天氣的洗禮但依然閃亮；非常新；給買了昂貴的週年紀念禮物的人的免費贈品。）而就是這——他把在口袋裡摸索著他的黑莓，（蒂凡尼；首飾；失竊）都在這了。一個不重要的故事，被深深埋在紙裡的一個段落，因為今時今日，三萬英鎊還不能以搶劫起訴。事實上，金額小的讓文章最後懷疑到底首飾是不是真的被偷了，也許是他們不知道放在哪裡了。就是這抓住了夏洛克的注意力——這個，如果不貪心，小偷也很難被發現，的念頭。夏洛克也十分佩服店員被清楚表現的怒火和迷惑。

突然湧上的滿足感讓他有點眩暈。「你去了蒂凡尼因為它就在皇家宮廷劇院對面的商場。你為瑞秋買了一枚戒指——」

「手鐲。」馬卡姆沉著臉說。

「沒有人在意，尤其是她。最重要的是你當時背著一個外面有幾個口袋的大郵差包。」

馬卡姆的臉色突然發紫。「我會再跟你說——」

「那是一個星期六，而店舖裡水洩不通。在顧客中有一個從一個暫時沒有人盯著的絲絨托盤裡偷了幾枚戒指的小偷。但是，他要不懷疑自己受到了注意或者開始臨陣退縮，他把那些首飾放到你的包中，大概率是在那個在後面開著的口袋。」

「給我。」由於戴著乳膠面具，聲音有點含糊不清，但手上拿著的槍非常明顯。馬卡姆吞嚥了一下，把袋子緊緊抱到胸口。

「啊，瑪姬，你看起來氣色真不錯。」夏洛克說。「還在搶劫那些藝術品，嗯？」

「廢話少說，把包給我。」戴著瑪格麗特・柴契爾面具的人說。

「不。」夏洛克近乎溫柔地說。

「不。」約翰同意，他送彈入膛時有清晰的咔嚓一聲7。他看著夏洛克說，「我想你應該在附近有手銬？」，用著和他說「拜託，現在；你把砂糖藏到哪裡了？」時同樣的聲音。

「對。8等一下，我去把他們拿過來。」他說，很快地就在抽屜裡翻找到一副能用的手銬了。他把它扔了過去。

約翰單手在空中接住。「非常感謝。」他說，衝過去，先把瑪格麗特・柴契爾的臉推到牆上在緊緊地銬住他的手。9

馬卡姆在他們之間目瞪口呆。夏洛克大步走過去說。「包，謝謝？」一陣遲疑，馬卡姆不情願地把包交了給他。夏洛克在那個原本設計來放一個環保、沒有BPA的不銹鋼水壺的口袋中搜索著，有所收穫後十分興奮。那六枚戒指都十分精緻；四枚都鑲嵌以不同的前衛方式排列的鑽石；第五枚鑲了一顆星型切割的鑽石；第六枚鑲嵌了一顆正方形切割的祖母綠。它們躺在他的手心，他戳著那些樣子樸素、背面是銀色的價錢牌。£6,890、£11,340、£3,350。都不是最昂貴的，但加起來，比三萬英鎊還要多。他很好奇蒂凡尼是不是習慣了把這種失竊註銷成小額支出。

他把手伸到驚訝地對這些寶石眨眼的馬卡姆前。「好消息是他們不是在覬覦你的劇本。」夏洛克告訴他。「壞消息，我想，也是他們不是在覬覦你的劇本。但是，」他說，把它們放回他的口袋裡。「我想你的劇本一定會取得成就的。也許你會樂意在正式演出時給我寄兩張票。」

之後一小時都花在了警方的探訪和電話通話上。雷斯垂德親自來接管那些戒指和，其次，結果原來是一名來自巴特西的十分進取的年輕男子的瑪姬。

當他們都離開後，約翰微笑，在身後拉伸雙臂。他粗糙的灰色毛衣被扯上，露出他的淺紫色襯衫的衣擺。10「好吧。」約翰說，轉身想要走到廚房。「我會把 _這_ 稱為一個有收穫的早上。」11而夏洛克把手放到他的手臂上。約翰疑惑地看著他，而夏洛克把約翰推到牆上，手伸進毛衣裡。他等待著快要發生的事，他的身體如弓緊繃。

但約翰只說，「對，」然後，「好吧。」而當夏洛克終於對上他的雙眼，一切顯而易見。

### 筆記

1粗糙的灰色毛衣，裡面是淺色的紫色襯衫，他是根據什麼準則穿衣的？在過去的十四分鐘一直在閱讀同一篇文章，眼球上下移動看著昨天的衛報最右邊的那列（「炸彈爆炸九人亡 受害者包括小孩」），捨棄了今天的報紙——已經在手邊，在桌上被無視——因為它在首頁沒有關於阿富汗戰爭的新聞（「自由民主派於巴恩斯利被辱」、「綠州合唱團將於2011年於格拉斯頓伯里演出」）。夏洛克沒有一個很好的原因，但如果他的遊說能讓約翰離開那該死的報紙的話，他會嘗試。而那的確有用。  （回去）

2——而約翰猶豫著要站起來，嘗試決定要不要站起來。禮儀？不安？他瞥回那報紙——  （回去）

3站起來時用手撐著桌面；對阿富汗下意識的反應？  （回去）

4或者也沒有那麼隨意。他相當肯定約翰去餐具櫃時把他的左輪手槍放到口袋裡了。然而，他看起來還是很放鬆，即使他非常實際地以一個容許他很快地作出各種反應的姿勢站著。  （回去）

5那幾乎成疾。自從母親離世，他已經不記得自己會這麼可悲地渴望著認同。她把他的演繹當成一個為了讓她發笑而設計的魔術來欣賞。但約翰把他們當成挑戰，一個高階加密縱橫字謎。  （回去）

6約翰鬼祟離去，出人意料地，連他都沒有猜到。他一開始就看錯了約翰那些無聊的衣服上的綫索了：對，它們讓人忽視他，但這不是因爲約翰内斂、謙遜並中了典型英倫男人的時尚詛咒。更確切地說，他像麻袋一樣的衣服給了他一個戰略優勢：他可以不被發現地移動，和飛快地作出行動，以令人驚訝的敏捷，在需要時。夏洛克他自己選擇了相反策略，唯恐自己看起來不夠顯眼，以此更好地誤導人；畢竟，如果你要找一個高大、穿著時尚的年輕男人，你很難能確認他就是那個佝僂古怪的老人。人類的腦袋並不是這樣工作的。

但現在他留意到了。他看到約翰的瘦長結實的手臂和大腿裡蘊藏的力量，他看到約翰行動時的冷靜果斷。而當他看到過以後，他就不能回到沒有看到以前，而且看來不可能有人會看不到真實的約翰。對，當然，人類的感知是臭名昭彰地不完美，而如果你知道訣竅，誤導別人也相當容易，但這就像他在用一把裝滿子彈的槍四處散射一樣，就像他在頸項掛著一顆手榴彈一樣。鋒芒畢露的武器，這就是約翰。他想到這裡情不自禁地顫抖。  （回去）

7這聲音讓他勃起了，但當然他沒什麼好羞愧對不對？  （回去）

8事實上，他有好幾副手銬，但他常常都忘了它們被放在哪裡了，所以他很樂意毫不費力地去找一些回來。他滿肯定在他的其中一個鞋盒裡有一副，但他很討厭他必須得進入睡房把它拿出來，這會讓人誤解的（也許不會？） （回去）

9他很好奇如果直接點會不會管用。如果他直接走到約翰前，把他推到牆上，手伸進他的毛衣裡會怎樣？在所有可能性中約翰都會揍他的。但當然不是一定。有非常多的跡象……但他對約翰的演繹目前只有68%正確率。而約翰成為了他珍貴無價的室友。他需要對這演繹有足夠的肯定它不會落入那可怕地業餘的32%才能行動。  （回去）

10該死的脫衣舞，但他的心跳得很快。  （回去）

11——而且很明顯過譽了，對不對。夏洛克從不關心詩詞，但他相信最好的那些一定都是在喋喋不休著一些為愛去冒險等的良好美德有關。的確，這些都是一些很陌生的感覺，但他與自發的快樂和危險的悶懣相熟。而且，他常常猜測那著名的與早期的愛情有關的焦慮——那種被通俗地形容為「有蝴蝶在肚裡飛」之類的——事實上與同期的愉快感覺難以分辨；焦慮不是快樂的副作用，反而是其本身！他也猜測那潛在的快樂/痛苦是被一種會引致眩暈的不安所導致的：在一個人本身，在一個人的伴侶上；在那可能會被歡迎的試探。他推論不安等同興奮。夏洛克發現自己非常興奮。  （回去）

全文完

**Author's Note:**

> [1]SW1X：倫敦西北（SW）部一區（1）裡的小區（X），包括西敏、肯辛頓－切爾西，倫敦最昂貴的兩個地段
> 
> [2]Peter Jones & Partners：英國老牌百貨
> 
> [3]David Mellor：英國高級廚具店
> 
> [4]tension line：反映皮膚內在的張力，一般由真皮層下的結締組織形成，但也會被外在的張力影響。（https://dermnetnz.org/topics/skin-tension-lines/）
> 
> [5]knot：肌肉結節，一般是肌肉束其中一段緊繃，成因包括持續壓力/過分牽張、提拉/重複運動損傷、不良姿勢、長期一個姿勢缺乏伸展
> 
> [6]John Major：英國前首相，柴契爾夫人的繼任者


End file.
